


Ты мне нужен живой

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как ходячие заняли Александрию, люди под руководством Рика Граймса ушли в лес и основали там лагерь. Но вскоре Карла изгнали из новой группы, и Рон и Мишонн ушли из лагеря вместе с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты мне нужен живой

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть цикла "Изгнание".  
> Пост-канон, ООС, авторское видение персонажей. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли возраста согласия.

Когда выжившие разделились, Рон вполне мог остаться с командой Рика, как это сделали мать, Сэм, Дэрил, Джудит и остальные. Рон ненавидел Карла, но младший Граймс, по крайней мере, не был убийцей его отца, а вот Рик им был.

Да, отец избивал мать, но у него имелась веская причина — Джесси Андерсон никогда не любила мужа — ни до, ни после апокалипсиса. Она лишь смотрела на него с каким-то собачьим состраданием, и Рон понимал, как же это должно было выводить отца из себя. Мысленно мать уже давно изменила ему с каждым, кто решился бы подойти. Она ждала своего героя, и в конце концов его получила.

Рон знал, каково это — любить человека или ненавидеть его безответно. Знал, как бывает больно смотреть на чужое благородство, выпирающее, словно вставший член из штанов — нарочито и пошло, — и понимать при этом собственную ничтожность.

Карл всегда это делал. Во время любой заварушки незаметно оттеснял его за спину, спасая жизнь. Хорошо стрелять Рон так и не научился, с мачете обращался хуже сопливой девчонки Джудит, а нервы у него стали совсем ни к чёрту. Трусишка Сэм благодаря жизни за стеной стал сильнее и увереннее, а вот Рон со временем превратился в законченную истеричную размазню — какая глупая и смешная ирония. Иногда он жалел себя и хотел мести так сильно, что, сжимая кулаки, раздирал в кровь кожу на ладонях, и Карл, как благородный рыцарь, обрабатывал его идиотские раны, а в ответ на любые вопросы нёс всякую чушь: якобы Рон случайно поранился о ветку в лесу или что-то вроде.

— Ты так сильно меня ненавидишь? — Карл садился напротив и осторожно брал в свои руки его ладони, внимательно заглядывая в глаза.

— Что ты, Карл, разве я могу, после всего, что ты для меня делаешь?

Они оба знали, что Рон врёт, но Карл всякий раз задавал ему именно этот вопрос. Совершенно ясно — он ещё не единожды спросит, и Рон, как всегда, скажет неправду.

Теперь, когда остальные выставили их из лагеря, рядом осталась только Мишонн, которая никогда далеко не отходила от младшего Граймса, охраняя его, точно свирепый цепной пёс. В её больших суровых глазах Рон не видел ничего, кроме бездонной черноты и злости на всех, кроме Карла, потому что ему — такому доброму, такому великодушному — она всё ещё доверяла. Мишонн многое понимала и в любую секунду готова была перерезать Рону глотку, но Карл никогда не позволил бы ей этого.

Иногда в их старом лагере пропадали люди. Рик догадывался, куда именно они исчезали и почему, но его сын всякий раз брал вину на себя — это он недосмотрел за растяжками, это он заснул на посту и пропустил ходячих в лагерь, это он завёл в болото толстую повариху Бэт и оставил её там умирать. Рик и остальные не могли больше терпеть: на общем собрании Карла решено было изгнать из группы. Карла, но не Рона.

Рон вполне мог остаться с командой Рика, как это сделали мать, Сэм, Дэрил, Джудит и остальные. Но он не остался.

— Если появятся ходячие или живые, не отходи от меня, хорошо? — Карл остановил его, положив руку на плечо. — Если побежишь, я могу потерять тебя в темноте, но этого не будет, потому что ты останешься рядом со мной и Мишонн. Ведь так? Пожалуйста, ответь мне.

Рон кивнул и сжал рукоять мачете.

— Спасибо, что не бросил меня… — прошептал Карл, почти коснувшись его лба своей длинной челкой.

— Граймс, ты нужен мне живой, — Рон сглотнул, напряжённо закрывая глаза.

— И ты мне.


End file.
